


And You Didn't Say A Damn Thing!

by EmiWrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben's a virgin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Rey's kind of experienced, Reylo - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, a tiny bit of poe and finn but not much, so yeah this is based on a true story, soulmates exist y'all, this is actually based on how my parents met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiWrites/pseuds/EmiWrites
Summary: Ben is a lonely 20 year old virgin who's never had a girlfriend, working at a nursing home as a janitor to work his way through college. He talks to his friends Poe (the gay priest) who gives him a prayer to the universe to find his soulmate, who would have known it would have actually worked.(Rey is a nurse in training)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	And You Didn't Say A Damn Thing!

Ben only ever wanted one thing, and that was for a woman to love him. 20 years of his life and he’s never once even had a girlfriend. He’s in his 3rd year of college, working to get his Bachelors degree, and is working as a janitor in the Chandrilla Nursing Home, it doesn’t pay a lot but it was an easy job and he needed somewhere to get money to be able to pay his tuition, college is god damn expensive. Ben honestly feels extremely lost, sure he’s socially awkward, and a little geeky, but he had seen so many rom-coms he was sure he would have found love by now. 

His family was quite religious but he always had a hard time with religion, he was always questioning it, and never could see any real evidence that there was a god, so not only was he lost in love, he was lost in the universe, he was so uncertain about life, and also so terrified of death. One of his closest friends was a gay priest that worked at the nursing home named Poe, what was good about Poe is he never pushed God on any one; he believed that no matter what you believed or who you prayed too, you were still a human, and you were still loved. One day he was chatting with Poe about his relationship status, or lack there of.

“I really have no clue what to do. I know I’m still young and I have plenty life ahead of me but I really want to meet the one you know?” 

“I know exactly what you mean buddy.”

“Do you have any advice for me? I mean you found Finn pretty early on in life, and you’ve said he was the ‘one’ numerous times.”

“Alright here’s what I would do if I were you. I would pray, and I don’t mean to a god, I mean to the universe. Let me write this down real fast.” Poe pulls a notepad out of his pocket and begins to scribble something down, ripped it out and handed it to Ben.  
“This is the prayer. It has nothing to do with God or religion, and from my experience, as long as you ask for things within reason, the universe will give back. All you have to do is go out in a field, or somewhere it’s quiet, and you’re alone, and recite this out loud.”

Ben wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole ordeal but at this point he just wanted to be able to be happy and make the love of his life happy as well, he wanted to meet her, and ask her on a date, and as time went on and they fell in love, he wants to hold her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear in the evening, get married, buy a house, and have kids one day. He wants an imperfect life, but the best kind of imperfect, where even the bad days feel warm, and no matter how much hell you’re put through you still love that person more than anything in the world. So that’s how Ben found himself standing in a field in the middle of nowhere reading a prayer to the universe, begging it to let him find his soulmate. 

He said, “Dear universe, I ask you to hear my request in full. Please let me find the love of my life, sometime soon, help me find the part of me that I’ve never known and give me the courage to do something about it when I do. I don’t ask you to give me a perfect, flawless life, in fact that’s not what I mean at all, I just ask you to give me love to, live through it all with. Thank you for listening.” And with that Ben walked back to his car and drove home.

1 week later…

Ben is in the breakroom, nose deep in a Biology book studying for his exam, when he hears the door open. He’s not paying even a little attention to his surroundings, but it’s almost like there’s a little voice inside his head telling him to look up, so he did. And that’s when he saw the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She was wearing a pair of yellow coveralls, with a cloth belt wrapped around her wonderfully slender waist. She had brown hair that was pulled back in three buns, and the most beautiful hazel eyes that flickered 100 different colors in the light, and her freckles, that gracefully danced across her perfect complexion. She had this huge smile plastered onto her face and was belly laughing, which in all honesty was the best goddamn thing Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo had ever heard in his life. In that instant the only thing Ben Solo could think was,  
“That’s her. That’s the woman I’m gonna marry.”  
She sat down a few seats away from him, met his eyes and smiled shyly. Ben felt the blood rush to his ears, and quickly looked down into his book, afraid of her thinking he was a creep. God he must of looked like an idiot! Staring at her with his mouth hanging open like a goddamn fish out of water. That whole time, all he had to do was talk to her, say one goddamn thing, and he couldn’t. His throat felt tight, his mouth was dry, and his skin was on fire. He went home that day feeling like a failure. He missed his chance and was freaking out. He skipped dinner with his parents and went straight to bed hoping she’d be there again, hoping he’d have another chance.

The next day he made sure to take lunch at the same time, and sat down pretending to study when really he was staring at the door waiting for the girl in the yellow coveralls to bless his day, and she did. When she stepped through the door his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He had another chance! This time he wasn’t gonna fuck it up. But wait what if he was rejected, I mean she was a goddess, and he was some computer geek that was paler than goddamn paper. Ben started getting extremely nervous again and his throat tightened, his mouth dried, and his skin was on fire. Ben Solo didn’t say a goddamn thing. 

Over the next week he was kicking himself in the head, here was this beautiful girl right in front of him, practically thrown at him by the universe, and he couldn’t even say hello. He finally had to go to his parents dinner, because if he skipped again his mother would kill him. When he got there he must have looked like shit, because this was the first thing Han said to him.

“Jesus kid you look like shit.”

“Thanks dad.” Ben really didn’t need his dad to make him feel any worse.

“What happened to you?” Han realized maybe now wasn’t the time to jokingly insult Ben.

“I’m a shy, introverted idiot, that’s what happened to me.” Ben put his face in his hands and groaned.

“This wouldn’t happen to be about a girl would it?”

“How’d you know?”

“Cause’ you’ve never been good at talking to women.” His dad patted him on the back.  
“Let me tell you something kid, if there’s a girl, that you really wanna talk to, then you just need to do it. Push down your guts, and your worries, and spit it out, you never know when you’re gonna run out of time to shoot your shot.”.

“You’re right. But what if she rejects me? Or laughs at me?” 

“Then she’s a goddamn idiot.”

The next day…

Ben Solo put on his big boy pants that morning before work, and gave himself a pep-talk in the mirror. When he got to the break room, he opened his book and began to study. He heard the door open and close, he counted to ten, and looked up. There she was, that most beautiful girl in the world in tight jeans and a baggy sweater. He slowed his breathing, stood up quickly, looked at her in the eyes and said,

“I don’t know your name, and I’m sorry if I sound crazy, but you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I’d love it if you’d let me take you out sometime.” 

Holy shit. He said it. He said something! At first she looked shocked, and he immediately began to internally freak out. But then something miraculous happened… she smiled.

“Jesus I thought you were never going to ask me!” Oh my lord she’s british, he didn’t think she could get any lovelier, he was wrong.  
“I don’t think sitting in your lap, could have been more obvious!”

“Pardon?” He went red immediately at the thought of her sitting in his lap.

“I spent everyday for the past week trying to get your attention and you didn’t say a damn thing!” She was giggling now and for the 1000th time in Ben Solo’s life he felt like an utter idiot.

“Y-you were?!” What the hell! How had he not noticed?

“Yes!”

“Jesus Christ, I’m a goddamn idiot.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. She giggled.

“Maybe a little, but you are adorable.” He looked up at her with wide eyes and somehow got redder.

“Oh God! I haven’t even asked your for your name!” He slapped his forehead and cursed quietly to himself.

“It’s Rey, Rey Niima.” She reached out her hand, he looked at it for a good couple seconds confused, and then realized she wanted to shake his hand.

“OH! I-I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” 

“Nice to finally meet you Ben Solo.” She shook his hand and began to walk toward her seat.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To get my phone so I can get your number Ben.” She said teasingly.

“Oh, that.” He chuckled nervously and wiped the back of his neck with his palm. 

After they exchanged numbers, Rey kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. Ben swore he saw her blush when she was turning around to walk out of the breakroom, and he smiled.  
The next day Rey’s schedule got changed and they never saw each other during work again. God is he happy he asked her when he did. A few days later they went on their first date, and it was perfect, except for the fact that Ben was completely nervous the whole time and any time Rey would try to kiss him he would freak out, like a complete idiot and turn his head away. They were sitting in an abandoned parking lot, in his car at around 12am when a police car showed up and the man inside knocked on Rey’s window.

“Ma’am, is this man holding you against your will?”

“No sir, he won’t even let me kiss him.” Ben went red, when the officer chuckled.

“Well I’m sorry but then you two need too head on home, it’s past curfew.”

“Sure thing sir.” Ben said from the drivers seat. They pulled out and when Ben asked her where she lived Rey said,

“Well I was hoping I’d spend the night with you.” She batted her eyelashes at him and Ben’s pants grew tight, and his eyes wide. 

“A-are you sure?!” His voice cracked like he was 13 again.

“Ben, I want to have sex with you. I know it’s a little soon, but I’m very attracted to you, and I would like you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk in the morning.” Rey was looking straight at the road and said this in such a calm voice Ben didn’t know what to say. But I’ll tell you right now, he had never wanted to get home so fast in his life. As soon as they got out of the car Ben grabbed her hand and lead her up into his apartment. When he closed the door he stood there with his hands in his pockets, and looked at her, not sure what to do. She looked at him and wordlessly began taking her shirt off, next her pants, and then she sat on his bed clad in only her underwear and bra.

“Touch me Ben. Please...” He walked over to where she sat, and kissed her softly. This was Ben Solo’s first kiss, and it was definitely the best first kiss ever. He reached around her back fumbling for the clasp of the bra. Ben Solo might not be experienced, but he’s seen enough porno’s to know how to take off a bra. When he undid the clasp, and the bra fell into her lap, he pulled his head back and stared at her dusty pink nipples, like they were the best thing on the goddamn planet. He pinched her left nipple, and she bit her lip, and moaned. Oh my god she moaned, Ben was gonna die, but god was he gonna die happy. 

“Ben, you’re a little too dressed, don’t you think?” She looked at him, while reaching for the hem of his shirt. He quickly ripped off his shirt, and pants, so he could get back to touching her as quickly as humanly possible. He sat down, and began squeezing, and massaging her small, but perfect breasts, and she began to moan again, and god he wanted to do this to her forever. She involuntarily began bucking her hips, and begging him, for something, god anything. He reached for the hem of her underwear and pulled them down, her tanned legs slowly admiring the way she begged for him. God did it feel good. Jesus she was soaked! He reached up with a gentle finger to her pink folds, and started to dip inside of her, she immediately bucked into his hand, and all of a sudden his index finger was 3 knuckles deep, inside of her, and it was the most lovely experience in the world. 

“Another Ben! Please!” God he was gonna pass out. He pulled his finger out and she whimpered at the loss and he couldn’t help it when he said,  
“God you’re beautiful.” She looked just about as happy as he felt and he had never been more sure of anything in his life. He pulled down his boxers and she gawked, and he quickly felt self conscious.

“What? What’s wrong with it?” He was beginning to freak out.

“Oh God! Nothing! It’s perfect! I’ve never seen a cock that beautiful, I didn’t think they could be, you’re also huge, like huge, huge.” Ben felt his ego grow just a bit and sighed with relief. 

“Do you have condoms?” He was praying she brought some.

“Well I did bring some just in case… but I was hoping we could not use one. I have the implant, and I’m clean, and you’re a virgin, so you’re definitely clean. I was hoping you’d come inside me...” Rey trailed off clearly nervous.

“God yes! You are a goddamn dream.” Rey laid down, and Ben awkwardly situated himself above her staring into her eyes. She reached down between them stroked his length a few time and lined him up, he pushed in slowly as first and Rey started clawing at his shoulders, and whining. 

“Are you okay Rey?” He was worried he had hurt her somehow.

“Yes! I’m perfect, don’t stop! Please!” That gave him the strength to slide home, they both moaned at the feeling, nothing had ever felt better than this, for the first time in his life Ben Solo didn’t feel lost.

“Ben?” Rey squeaked out.

“Yes?”

“Please move.” Ben grunted and pulled out, until only his tip was in her and then quickly pushed back in, Rey screamed with pleasure. She reached between them and started rubbing her clit, Ben caught on and sped up his thrust, they were both panting and sweating on the verge.

“Ben… I’m close!” Rey was shaking with anticipation. It felt so good, god everything about this moment was perfect. Ben grunted, emptying himself into her, that was enough to push Rey over the edge, causing her too scream in ecstasy. Nothing had ever been this perfect for either of them. They were found, finally. When Ben pulled out they both shivered from the loss. They fell asleep with smiles plastered on their sex drunken faces.

Epilogue:

That night Ben held Rey until dawn when he woke up, and made her pancakes and bacon. He woke up and loved her, and in the future loved their kids, until the day until the day he died, and for eternity after that.

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact about this story 99% of it actually happened. My dad was a lonely virgin who had never had a girlfriend, working in a nursing home as a janitor, and one of his closest friends (who was actually a gay priest) gave him a prayer to the universe, a week later when he was studying for his exam my mother walked into the breakroom and he said the first thing he thought was "That's her that's the woman I'm going to marry." a few days later his sister told him to stop being a chicken and just ask her before it's too late so, he did. The very next day her schedule was changed and they didn't see each other at work again. So moral of the story soulmates exist, boom. (Everything after the police officer is made up obviously). I hope you enjoyed!!! <3 :)


End file.
